Superiority
by Cielseeker
Summary: A cute everyday HidexStarscream ccurance "How long have you been listening...?" Starsream half whined. Hide brushed off the question smoothly with a sly smirk and watched his small seeker prancing on the rooftop. "You're making quite the mess Birdy."


**-_-'** sorry for the OBNOXIOUSLY slow speed these are coming out.. i have a ton started and just need time to finish themmm...

(Yah so if you've been following my stories at all you may have noticed Starscream is one of my favorite chatracters... 3

And i mean this in the least cheesy way possible but... I feel like i can relate to him sometimes... Being the only writer/artist in my family of programmers and muscians i'm kind of the odd one out. :3 So... love you my Starry Sky 3

*Iron Hide possessive growl*

HEY I'm the one with the laptop and IM the writer so he's mine too!

*Hmph*

Inspiration for this one: On my way to illinois (2 hours of driving i go often enough so i got time to write... only 4 hours of battery though... XP) Listening to Bruno Mars "All She Knows" and it makes me think of Starscream every time...

Screw it I can't stop talking.

Read.

-::=-=::-

"Starscream second in command of the decepticons- wait no... Starscream LORD of the decepticons!" The egotistic silver mech beemed transforming from his harrier and elegantly falling through the air. Talking to himself yet again. No one else would listen. So he would talk to the only one who would. Himself.

"Saving his energy and waiting for the perfect time to strike with DEADLY PERCISION- Precesion... preskishun..." He paused hovering for a moment trying to think through the word he wanted.

"Preskusion... Persution..." He made a face looking around to make sure no one had seen his embaressing blooper in his perfect self monologue. As always no one near. He shrugged it off and dipped down perched on a building continuing to himself.

"The time is coming when all the decepticons will be BEGGING for the great Starscream to be fighting at there side!" He jumped around the building with little hops kicking a cable antenna stand down dramatically. Then jumping down onto the street cracking the black top and laughing criminally at the people that scrambled to get out of his way.

"And I the Powerful Lord will DESTROY THE ORGANIC HUMAN SCUM!" He laughed again and kicked a car. Sending the alarm into a frenzy as the car spun and started rolling on it's side.

"Run little scum run!" He sneered at the humans leaping in front of a group and flaring his plates hissing. Watching them scream in terror and skid to a halt changing directions. He cackled and jumped onto another building's roof daintily. Leaping around like a gymnast and perching on the sign only about a foot thick.

"Even the pitiful organics know there place in front of the ALMIGHTY STARSCREAM! Cower like the little earthly dirt slime fleshy balls you are!" He bent and snatched a man by the shirt. Holding him easily between two claws and bringing him inches from his faceplate. His hot venting smelled of burned over used oil, a side effect of lack of energon. The man shook making Star smile evilly.

"Bow to your superior before I squeeze you and your drippy insides into mushy sticky paste! Wait... ew..." He paused his red optics looking at the palm of the hand holding the man. One side of his lip quirking up in a disgusted manner. A deep familar voice startled him into dropping the human. Scrambling to catch him and barely doing so before he hit the concrete. Snorting and standing up straight again half 'petting' the man like a villian would a cat.

"Iron Hide..." He huffed and half glared. Then his expression softened into a bit of embaressment. "How long have you been listening...?" Hide brushed off the question smoothly with a sly smirk and watched his small seeker prancing on the rooftop.

"You're making quite the mess Birdy."

"Am not..." Screamer defensively shot back.

Hide snorted and looked at the black top, the destroyed roof, the blaring car alarms everywhere and screaming people. Looking back up and crossing his arms sarcastically retorting.

"Guess not... Guess Optimus sent me here for nothing. Guess I can go now. Bye." He waved once and turned taking a few steps away.

Starscream perked. What? He wasn't going to stop him? His optics darted around warily. Then his attention quickly moving away from the buildings and organic pet to the alone autobot. Dropping the man he leapt off the building using his jets and landed in front of him. A small sedan's hood crunching under his foot and starting yet another alarm.

"Did I say you could leave!" His voice cracked slightly showing a bit of desperation. Looking down and muttering a swear as he shook his foot to get the loud car off his foot. Hide smiled quirkily watching him.

"No but you weren't stopping me." He bluntly replied. Cocking his head slightly to one side. Star shook his foot again the car refusing to let go. The alarm wavered making the noise anything made when it was waved back and forth. Hide patiently waited. Still smiling. The con was getting more and more frustrated. Apparently the metal had bent around a few plates slighty. Making a weak but strong enough latch. He growled and leaned on one foot grabbing at it and yanking it off with a loud scrape. His hand went back winding up to chuck the stupid metal into whatever it hit.

Hide's hand went up grabbing his wrist. Star looked over huffing and trying to pull his hand away. The autobot put out his other hand making a 'give it to me' motion with his digits. Star looked at him trying to look defiant. But his optics had more of a question then rebellious defiance.

Since they had bonded Star had become a bit more submissive... to a point... and even then he never showed anything outward. Never. The only clues to any submission was the permission he asked with his optics or when he flat out 'told' him to do whatever Hide had already proclaimed he was going to do.

Hide shook his head making the same motion. Screamer whined and tried to pull his arm away again. Not that he cared that much about chucking a car... it was more of a pride thing now...

Superiority.

Always superiority.

Iron narrowed his optics being a bit more firm now. Humans could get hurt. Optimus would go off on one of his stupid lectures. Not happening. He had better things to do then listen about these annoying pests. He had never cared for them. Infestations within the infestations. Stupid lubricating rat. Stupid Mo jo. Bad Mo jo.

Starscream shook his head optics still asking in a silent question. Trying to pull his wrist away. Hide rolled his optics at his childish seeker and simply wrenched it out of his hand. Screamer yelped and rubbed his wrist pouting and watching his mate more or less 'gently' set it down. Standing straighter again.

There optics met for a split second the specialist predicting the 'defiant' con's next move quickly and curtly slapping his hand away from the car. Pointing to him in a 'don't u dare' way as the con gasped in surprise rubbing his hand.

Star stuck his chest out and strutted away in an awkward exadrated march. Whipping back and getting another slap from the autobot as he tried for the car. He gasped again and glared at Hide who was smiling like a moron. Why? This was not funny. He looked to his wrist and back to the car then to Hide who crossed his arms. This wasn't how it was supposed to be... He was supposed to be in charge. He grabbed at the car once more once again getting a slap much harder then the first two.

This time it earned a yelp and huffed loudly and frustratedly. Then turned stalking away a few paces. Looking back at Hide. Still there. Pausing he lifted his chin trying to seem threatening and with one movement picked up a different brand new car and chucked it.

The alarm went off and got quieter and quieter as the car spun farther and farther through the air taking out a stop light down the hill and hitting 2 more cars. Those two's alarms starting as well. Then a bus went by and slammed into those two and the toppled stop light support beam. The smaller car sliding away and taking a fire hydrant with it. Water shooting straight up.

Star froze as more and more cars seemed to be piling up. Swallowing and slowly looking back to his sparkmate. Hide's smile had vanished. A dark glare in it's place. The second in command sunk a bit his plates drooping and took a step back. Hide looked away his expression lightening up a bit. Was he not in trouble...? Should he run...? What was the big dea-

Hide's hand went swiftly to the back of his neck grasping it firmly but not painfully.

Screamer yelped anyway and his shoulders scrunched up both hands flying up and trying to push him away.

"I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry!" He exploded into apologies trying to lessen his mates anger or annoyment or whatever. Iron Hide pulled him closer and looked him straight in his beautiful cherry optics. At the moment full of confusion and slight fear.

"You made quite a mess birdy..."

Star gasped and panted unevenly like only Starscream did. Pushing at his chest lightly. Even his voice had a slight tone of panic in it.

"N-O! I- I had every right too! I'm- Starscream!"

Hide shook his head and let go of his neck lightly, sliding his hand down to in between his wings. Rubbing there amongst his plates and tracing seems.

"Yes yes... I know you are... but right now... you are a very naughty con."

Screamer swallowed nervously arching his back into the touches a bit. Supressing the small whispering purr that pressed up on his vocal processor. Their armor pressed together, his head only coming up to Iron Hides chin. Whispering quietly filled with nervousness,

"What are you going to do...?"

Iron Hide sighed deeply and kissed the top of his head gently. Stroking up along his wing gently and affectionately... His other hand fondled the thing decorative red spire on his helmet.

"If you relax... and let me hear you purr... nothing..."

The second in command lowered his head and let Hide push his head down so his forehead rested on his bond mate's chest.

"N-nothing...? Why...?" He whispered slightly embaressed he was half submitting to an autobot in the open.

"Because violence doesn't help anything... does it...?"

Starscream was quiet and relaxed a bit. His red optics searching his mate's chest. Slowly hugging him back lightly.

"I don't hear you purring..." The autobot teased lovingly. Reaching the tips of his wings and thumbing them affectionately.

The con let out a mumbling purr his other wing twitching. Hide smiled softly and hugged him tightly. A late car alarm went off and sirens were heard far off rushing to the scene.

kay The End XD

uhm i know i've gotten a few reviews saying my stories don't have plots...

well to be frankly blunt

**CORRECT**

;3 i like writing little cute situations more... even in my On My Own chapter series it's more of just life... not exactly *air quotes* _**Plots**_ *end air quotes*


End file.
